


When all else fails

by Spider_nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Denial, Episode 6, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, The team doesnt know how to grieve, season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_nerd/pseuds/Spider_nerd
Summary: In an alternate reality where lotor never came to break the particle barrier.





	1. Chapter 1

"We'll never penetrate those shields!!"

It was the truth. The painful truth. They've been at this for how long now? And the shield still gave no sign of giving way.

He knew that in war, someone always dies. He knew this one was no different. He knew exactly what needed to happen. Keith's worried expression was quickly masked with one of determination

"Maybe not with our weapons"  
In a blink of an eye Keith was picking up speed, heading towards the shield.

"Keith!! What are you doing?!?"  
It was a rhetorical question, Matt wasn't really expecting an answer, but it still nerved him when he was met by silence.  
"KEITH NOO!!!"

Keith once again ignored Matt in favor of speeding towards the shield.

This was it. The shield was approaching at a rapid pace. Well....... He was approaching.

 ****keith could picture lances beaming face

He pictured Pidge stealing hunks food goo creation that tasted a lot like peanut butter

He could just feel hunks bear hugs

Could see shiros tired smiles

Could hear corans insane ramblings

He could feel the shiver run down his back as he could feel the princesses scary yet kind personality

They are the reason. The reason he didn't mind dying. Dying to protect his team.

 

                Dying to protect his family

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 Voltron was speeding away at maximum speed, but that still wasn't enough. They would never make it. Both Pidge and allura began to tear up.

They were running out of time, the planet would explode in 10

9

8

7

6

5

They had all began to say goodbye knowing they wouldn't survive the blast.

3

2

The barrier around the planet fell, meaning the bomb was no longer active

The paladins all shared a breath of relief before Shiro spoke up

"Good job Keith"

........

The team was met with silence. An awful bone chilling silence.

"We'll meet you at the castle." Matt's tone was serious and his sentence had a sense of finality in it.

To say the team was confused was an understatement, but they stayed silent.

All except one

"Is everyone OK?" Lance

"We'll talk at the castle" again their was a sense of finality, so they all started back to the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a party, celebrating voltrons big victory.

Lance spent the entire time looking for his bf, before he was pulled into a separate room, by someone. He hadn't the time to see their face.

When lance looked around he saw that he was dragged in by Matt, and that the room had shiro, allura, pidge, hunk, coran, and a few blade members.

But no Keith

"Matt what's wrong?" Pidge said, drawing everyones attention to matt's gloomy face.

"Its about Keith."he said, looking up after a moment of silence.

"he's gone"


	2. He c-can't be......

"He's gone"  
All the air is sucked out of the room, until a short nervous laugh fills its place.  
When they all looked in the direction of the laugh, most sights blurred with tears, they were met with a confused, nervous grin on lances face.

"Well yeah, Keith is gone a lot. Con's of having a blade friend" he says, before his gaze is turned towards kolivans direction, "but why aren't you with him?"

Matt looks torn at that one sentence, not really wanting to be the one to tell them, that their former teammate, one who they considered a brother was actually gone. Dead. Never coming back.

"H-he rammed into the shield, in order to destroy it" matt's voice trembles, tears filling his vision. Although he hasn't really had the chance to get to know the Keith who infiltrates ships, and kicks galra ass, he couldn't help but to remember the Keith who would flip him off, and double team Shiro with him. The trouble trio back from the garrison, had just lost a member.

One that can't be replaced.

All different types of cries broke out through the room, some silent, some loud. 

Kolivans face was stone cold, though anyone could see the heart break in his eyes. The blade leader couldn't stop himself from getting attached to the cub, and in ways felt like a father to him. Like it was his job to protect him, and he failed.

Lance's face was just of irritation. "OK KEITH I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING SOMEWHERE!!! Come out this is not funny! Geez what type of asshole tricks his friends into think he's Dead." He said as he crossed his arms.

"Lance" Matt had begun walking to him and put a hand on his shoulder, " you know Keith, he would never trick you guys into thinking something so cruel" 

"B-but this has t-to be a joke, he c-cant be...." Lance trailed off, the weight of the situation finally pulling on him, as tears filled his eyes, and a lump formed in his throat.

As much as it to leave a hurt comrade, be it physically or emotionally, Matt walked to the front of the room once again to address one last thing 

He grabs an object thats wrapped in cloth, hiding what it is. He looks around the room before his gaze finds its way to the ground.

"This is the reason we took so long to get back to the castle" Matt said holding up the object still wrapped in cloth, "I have no doubt that we all will rember Keith but..... Its still good to have something physical from him, instead of just memories"

Matt walks up to shiro who seems to be in a daze, with silent tears running down his face, and holds out the object. Shiro takes it wordlessly, and begins to unwrap it. 

Everyone's breath is baited as they see what it is, "since you guys were like his family, I thought you guys should have it. 

Shiro takes it and holds it up. In his hand is a blade. Not just any blade but Keith's blade.

Just as things were about to get even more emotional _**(**_ _ **if that's even possible)**_ a rebel ran into the room.

"Lotors..... Here" she panted out, only to shrink back at the looks of fury and vengeance that masked the paladins faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter, which will probably be the most emotional one so far, will be coming soon, and then thats it

**Author's Note:**

> I will add chapters with the reactions of each paladin, and maybe kolivan too, I don't know about him, tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed!!!!!!!!!


End file.
